


Too Soon?

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's shit, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: Jason dresses up like the Joker for Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. It was last minute

Bruce was holding his annual Halloween ball and everyone (Alfred) was preparing for the date. Everyone of consequence would be invited, and that means that the Wayne boys did indeed have to attend. That meant actually tracking down all of his sons from where they’d spread out all over Gotham.

The year before Dick had transferred from the Bluhaven PD to Gotham’s PD. But he still didn’t live in Wayne manor, choosing to live in an apartment closer to the station. Jason was who knows where, most likely living somewhere in Crime Alley, the heart of his territory. And Tim, who had begun to take over Wayne Enterprises, practically lived at Wayne Tower and had an apartment on the top floor.

Bruce was just lucky that Damian still lived at home.

Then there was the matter of actually telling them about the ball and how it was mandatory. Let alone telling them that they had to show up in a costume. Bruce really can’t see that going over all that well. He sighs. 

There was also the fact that 2 months before, Jason had returned from the dead in the eyes of the media. The cover story was that he had been studying abroad when he got kidnapped from the school. They had sent a letter to Bruce claiming that they had killed him and because they weren’t able to find Jason for an entire year after, they believe it.

Jason had spent the last 5 years trying to get back to his family, and now he had, but he had a bunch of visible scars. That’s part of the reason that the story was a bit darker than originally planned. They needed a way to explain away the visible scars.

Jason thought his story made him more bad ass, even if it paled in comparison to the real one, but Bruce hated the fact that so much information was being given to the media. For the first month it was a media circus where Jason couldn’t even leave the manor. But Jason knew how to stay hidden and eventually the media had gotten bored with the fact that they couldn’t get a single story or picture out of him.

And since Jason was now alive again in the eyes of the world, he would also have to be present. Bruce dreaded informing him of this most of all. Despite the fact that the family was now in somewhat good graces with each other, Jason still liked to avoid anything and everything that had to do with his life before he died. He still held some resentment for the fact that the Joker was still alive.

Jason was unlikely to go down without a fight. He had always hated the Wayne charity balls when he was younger, Bruce didn’t have any reason at all to think that that had changed. He’d taken every opportunity he could to miss them. He could always inform his 3 other children later, but it would be better to get Jason out of the way. The others were much more likely to agree to go.

He flipped open his cell phone and proceeded to dial Jason’s number, praying that this would be the day that Jason actually picks up on the first call and not the 15th. That got old fast and Bruce’s patience was running out. This was definitely going to be the most stressful ball yet.

“What do you need, B? You don’t usually call” a gruff voice said as he answered the phone. Bruce let out a barely audible sigh of relief at the fact that he wouldn’t have to call another 12 times to get Jason to answer.

“There’s a charity ball and your attendance is required. I’m sure you remember which one. You also need to have a costume” he said in a monotone voice. Although there was a hint of the Bat voice’s typical commanding tone. There was a moment of silence on the other end and Bruce briefly thought that maybe Jason would hang up, but then he responded.

“I’ll be there” after saying that he really did hang up. Bruce sighed, he agreed too easily. This wasn’t going to end well.

 

* * *

 

Bruce sighed yet again as he watched his 3 sons create chaos as they ran around the room. It was about 2 hours before the ball and they were meant to be helping Alfred, but instead they ended up arguing over costumes. Dick had had the brilliant idea to dress up as Batman and had proceeded to put on one of those stupid store bought costumes.

Of course he was a billionaire so it was of better quality than just about every costume ever - except for those internet cosplayers, there were some really determined people out there - but it wasn’t good enough to have anyone realizing that he was the actual Batman (at one point). Barbara had of course followed in Dick’s footsteps and had chosen to wear a Nightwing costume.

This one was just spandex without any padding, but it certainly looked good on her. They could afford to go a little more all out with her considering she was a woman and Nightwing was very much a man. Although sometimes Bruce was convinced that he was really a child and hadn’t grown up at all.

Tim had gone for a more simple costume without the possibility of being recognized. When Tim had pointed this out to Dick, Dick had proceeded to throw a hissy fit and whine until Tim had walked away out of sheer annoyance. Tim was dressed as BBC’s Sherlock, and the costume fit him surprisingly well. At first he had debated going as an old fashioned Sherlock, but as soon as Damian had made a comment about the hat that had been thrown out the window.

Damian chose to wear the traditional garb of the League of Shadows, which to everyone else made him look like a stereotypical ninja. Tim had tried to convince him that it was suspicious to have such a great ninja costume, but Damian merely ignored him. That had started yet another fight, and now they were all chasing each other around the room and knocking things over.

Of course, their costumes weren’t nearly as bad as they could have been. His is by far the worst. Somehow - and he still doesn’t know how - they had managed to get him into a replica of the Superman outfit. He felt he looked ridiculous and the fact that his children had taken one look at him and laughed like hyenas didn’t help.

It also didn’t help that Bruce knew Clark would be among the press there that night because this was a charity ball.

There was just one person missing now. He had told Jason to arrive early just in case he didn’t have a costume. Dick had the brilliant idea to make a Jason sized Robin costume, like the one he used to wear. Bruce couldn’t see that ending well, so he got a basic Han Solo costume as a back up.

Then the door to the ballroom opened up and everyone froze as a figure walked into the room. The man was wearing a purple suit with a green vest and a bright orange shirt. In his hands was a black crowbar with some unknown red substance on the ends. On his face was typical Joker make up, a giant red grin, sunken in black eyes and a pale pasty complexion. The entire batfamily got into defensive positions when the figure drew closer and light fell on him, allowing them to get a better look.

The man had black hair with a shocking tuft of white in the front. Bruce wanted to facepalm. Really? This was what he thought was a good costume. There was Jason, grinning at them sinisterly as he walked confidently into the room, even imitating the way that the Joker walked. “Well hello there, Batsy!” Jason said in a _really_ good impression of the Joker as soon as he neared the other Wayne’s and Barbara.

Bruce scowled at him - he knew that Jason had agreed too easily - as Dick choked on his own spit. Tim fell over and knocked into Damian who sent an absolutely poisonous look at him. “Jason” he said in a warning tone. Jason grinned at him cheekily.

“What… too soon?”


End file.
